


Glitter and Gold

by how_about_no



Series: Malec Moments [3]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gentleness, M/M, Makeup, One Shot, POV Alec, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sweet Magnus, extreme fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6923380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/how_about_no/pseuds/how_about_no
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It doesn’t hurt, just relax.” Magnus tries to sooth Alec, his hands gentle on his bare shoulders, like a caress.<br/>“I’ve just-” Alec rolls his eyes at his own nervousness, “I’ve never done anything like this before.”<br/>“You’ll love it,” Magnus smiles, the glitter around his eyes sparkling in the candlelit room, “Trust me.”</p><p>or </p><p>Who doesn't want to see what would happen if Magnus got his hands on an Alec willing to have his makeup done?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glitter and Gold

“It doesn’t hurt, just relax.” Magnus tries to sooth Alec, his hands gentle on his bare shoulders, like a caress.

“I’ve just-” Alec rolls his eyes at his own nervousness, “I’ve never done anything like this before.”

“You’ll love it,” Magnus smiles, the glitter around his eyes sparkling in the candlelit room, “Trust me.”

“I trust you with my life, Mags,” Alec says sincerely, then raises an eyebrow, “But this is completely different.”

“Give it a chance?”

“Fine.” Alec sighs and tries to ease the tension in his body, focusing on Magnus’ touch. He imagines it like a blue liquid, his stress flowing from him, into Magnus’ hands and through the other man, down to the floor, where it seeps away, “I’m ready.”

“Close your eyes.” Magnus whispers, and Alec complies, still feeling a nervous flutter in his stomach.

He can’t _believe_ he’s letting Magnus do his makeup.

“What colour are you doing it?” Alec feels a gentle brush go over his left eyelid, over and over again.

“Dark blue,” Magnus’ breath tickles Alec’s cheek, “It’s a little sparkly but it’s the most masculine one I have.”

“What about black?” Alec’s voice lowers, it seems necessary with their proximity. They’re sat on Magnus’ bed in his apartment, Alec’s shirt discarded on the floor. He’s comfortable enough to be bare in front of Magnus now, and he takes every opportunity to prove it. His legs are spread in front of him, slightly open so Magnus’ small frame can fit between them. At first the warlock was sitting cross legged, but concluded that it would be more comfortable if he simply put his leg’s over Alec’s, as if to wrap them around his waist and straddle him. Of course, in this moment is wasn’t sexual, simply an excuse to be close, to feel each other’s bodies and breathing.

“No no no,” Magnus clucks his tongue, moving onto the next eye, “You wear black, have black hair, black runes. I’d be turning you into a goth, dear, not a queen.”

“A queen?” Alec repeats, dubious.

“You know,” Magnus says, “Queen, fabulous, very Beyoncé.”

“So what you’re saying is you’re turning me into Beyoncé.” Alec states blankly. He wouldn’t have known who that was six months ago, but Magnus has been educating him on music, TV shows and all sorts of other stuff Alec hasn’t encountered before. It’s fascinating, and also confusing.

“No,” Magnus chuckles, “I’m turning you into a more colourful you. Queen Alexander.”

“I like the sound of that.” Alec hums and opens his eyes when he feels Magnus move away from him again. He rummages swiftly through the pile of makeup he had ceremoniously dropped on the bed a few minutes earlier. Magnus’ hands move quickly, catlike and graceful, reminding Alec of how elegant his boyfriend is, even when doing the most mundane of tasks.

“Here it is.” Magnus picks up a round container, and Alec tries to peak at what it is, “Ah ah,” Magnus shakes a finger at him, holding the white plastic mystery against his chest, “You can’t see what I’m putting on you until I’m done.”

“But you told me what colour the eyeshadow is.” Alec complains, reaching his hand out to steal the thing, but Magnus leans back.

“You haven’t _seen_ it.” He ends up leaning so far back that he nearly falls over, but Alec easily catches his shoulders and pulls him back up.

“Saved your life,” He teases, “You have to show me now.”

“I have to do no such thing,” Magnus tuts, then mutters to himself as he looks through the brushes, “Shadowhunters and their hero complexes.”

“You love me.” Alec leans forward and kisses Magnus gently on the cheek, and though he doesn’t look at him, his cheeks go red and he instinctively leans into the touch. He presses another into the corner of Magnus’ mouth, and the man abandons his search to seek out Alec’s lips with a small smile. While he’s distracted, Alec strokes across Magnus’ chest and closes his hand over the box.

“Hey!” Magnus pulls away, his cat eyes glowing, “That was cheating.”

“I play dirty.” Alec smirks, loving how flustered he can make Magnus, who is over 300 years old and should, by rights, not be affected by anything.

“Close your eyes, cheater.” Alec laughs before doing as he’s told, a small smile still on his lips. He loves being able to let go around Magnus, loves that he can be open and not hold back when he wants to touch, kiss or hold. It’s a beautiful comfort that Alec hasn’t had before.

“Is it blush? Blusher?” Alec thinks he got the name wrong as Magnus brushes lightly on his cheekbone.

“Nope.” He pops the ‘p’ and Alec frowns.

“Then what is it?”

“Patience.” Alec can’t see him, but he can tell Magnus is biting his lip in concentration. He hears the click of a clasp closing and Magnus speaks again, “Open your eyes, lovely.”

“Am I a queen yet?” Alec purses his lips and looks at the man in front of him. His eyes roam across his face, the golden glitter lining his eyes, the carefully plucked arch of his eyebrows, how his hair is drooping slightly after a day of being spiked up by a ferocious amount of hair spray. He looks at the ratty T shirt Magnus is wearing, one of Alec’s, and smiles. Magnus has taken a liking to stealing his clothes, wearing them when he isn’t there or when he is to sleep in. His pyjama bottoms are light, purple silk, and Alec can feel the softness of them where Magnus’ legs are touching his waist.

“Not just yet.” Alec’s eyes snap back up to Magnus’ face, which is graced by one of his small smiles, a private one that no one but him gets to see, “One more thing.”

“Okay.” Alec decides to just let Magnus do his work. He realises how hard it must be for a man to walk around in makeup in today’s world, how much he must get taunted or looked at. Alec likes to think Magnus doesn’t get affected by things like that. It helps his mind rest. Him doing Alec’s makeup is like an invite into his world, into what makes Magnus, Magnus.

“Here.” He picks up a tube full of pink, shining liquid, “Go like this.” Magnus does a strange thing with his lips and Alec copies. Then he unscrews the top of the tube and pulls out a stick, moving to spread the liquid over Alec’s lips. He’s not that dumb about makeup, he knows the basics, and this is clearly lip gloss.

“Thank you for letting me do this.” Magnus says while he’s working, his eyes flicking up to Alec’s then back down to his lips. As he can’t speak in response, Alec simply brings his hand up to cup Magnus’ face, and strokes a thumb over his cheekbone.

 

“Can I look in the mirror now?” Alec asks after smacking his lips together like Magnus told him to.

“I’ll do you one better,” Magnus rummages through his pile again, “I shall bring the mirror to you.”

He makes a sound of victory and plucks a small, round mirror from the pile. It’s dirty, with smudges of brown and blue on it. Magnus’ hands glow for a moment and he waves one over the glass, making it look clean again. He then holds it out for Alec to take, and he does. Alec holds the mirror in front of his face and turns, so he can see from different angles.

His eyes look even brighter blue because of the contrast with the darkness of the eyeshadow, which glitters and shimmers as Alec moves his face. It turns out that whatever Magnus put on his cheeks makes his skin glow gold, as even in the dim light, his cheekbones shine with just the right amount of glitter. The lip gloss turns out to have had a little bit of glitter in it too, his lips shining and looking more plump than usual. He sticks his tongue out slightly, curious as to what it tastes like.

“Doesn’t taste good, does it?” Magnus sees his disgusted expression and laughs slightly, looking almost nervous.

“I love it.” Alec says before Magnus can doubt himself anymore, “I still look like me, but more- more-”

“Like a queen?” Magnus suggests, running his fingers up and down Alec’s arms distractedly.

“I was going to say sparkly,” Alec tilts his head, still looking at his reflection, “But yeah, that works too.”

“So, you like really like it?” Magnus smiles slightly, but there are still nerves in his eyes.

“I love it,” Alec puts the mirror down and pulls Magnus closer, shuffling their bodies so he is practically in his lap, “I love _you._ ” Magnus is silent on top of him, and Alec’s eyes widen.

It’s the first time he has told Magnus he loves him. It has been implied, sure, he’s tiptoed around the words for the last few months, but has never said them. He curses his bad timing.

“I love you too.” Magnus’ smile brightens the whole room, and Alec decides he actually had the best timing. Anywhere with Magnus, where they can hold each other, and speak freely, is the right time. He leans forward and kisses Magnus tenderly, careful not to break the moment, wanting to stay in this calm bliss forever, with his boyfriend in his arms and no one to disturb them.

“You’ve got a little-” Alec murmurs and wipes away some lip gloss from Magnus’ upper lip.

“I don’t care.” Magnus breathes back before capturing Alec’s mouth with his own again, not so tenderly.

Makeup may be a part of Magnus that he is giving to Alec in this moment, but maybe, Alec thinks as his skin sings with the warlock’s touch, he likes it in a whole _other_ way too.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Visit me on tumblr girlsf0rgirls


End file.
